Bleeding Love
by RawR-MeansILoveYouInDinosaur
Summary: Jake and Miley are married and have a baby. When Miley finds out that he was cheating they divorce. She falls back into Joe and his family after. No last names mentioned. Jiley Moe JakexOC NickxOC
1. Riley Valarie

**Disclamer:I don't own anyone but Katie and courtney.**

**hey there i'm rosesbetweenthethorns and this is my second story I used to be cutiegirl2**

**Jake P.O.V.**

"Miley can I ask you something" Jake asked

"Well you just did" Miley said smiling at him

I got down on one knee, looking up at the women that I was in love with and the words slipped out of my mouth

"Will you marry me Miley?"

"Yes, yes will" She managed to choke out and hugging Jake tightly

A Year later

**Miley's P.O.V. **

Me and Jake are married now and I'm pregnant with his child I'm almost 9 months. All of a sudden he just leaves in the middle of the day when I'm pregnant with his child and he just ditches me. That irresponsible jerk, he doesn't need me at all I can see that I can tell. (I am going to make miley a sister to Katie and Katie is a year younger than her)Right as Jake comes in "My water just broke"I said as I sat In a pool of water.Jake rushing upstairs to get a whole bag of stuff for me."Get me to the Hospital now"I said.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

As I rushed miley to the hospital I asked her,"What should we name her? "I like the name Riley Valarie Ryan."Miley managed to say.Ok and I want you yo stay out of the hospital room untill they tell you that I said that you could come in."Miles whats the matter."I asked."Just drive you Idiot."Miley said.

In the hospital room

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Mrs. Ryan I would like you to push In and out."Dr.teller said."Ok"I said as I pushed "out came my precouis little Riley valarie" I thought.The docortor asked if jake could come in and I said sure .Then the nurse asked what I was going to name her?I replied,Riley Valarie.Okay let me go clean her. I said "0kay" Hey Jake can I talk to you "sure." He said. "I want a divorce I've seen you leave the house for a week right before my eyes Jake a month ago I saw you with My friend Courtney at the beach kissing Jake Your a in' Idiot"I said Jake thats for Riley But we just have have two I want to I'll send you the divorce papers.I told him. "what do you mean by that.''He asked.Your kicked out of my house. Fine I don't even care about the baby she was a mistake you can keep her I don't care about her.jake Yelled.I started to cry.then My friend Joe came in and yelled at Jake to get out of here and leave me alone.

What will happen next I need Ideas please review !


	2. Joe

**hey to all of my 2-3 reviewers **

**Disclamer:I only own my characters Not JB or HM.**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

nobody knows how much I love Miley.Her husband has always hated me. Mileys Cousin Katie is married to nick my younger brother.

When I heard that miley was having the baby and got in my car and ran into the hospital and asked for Miley Ryan.

Room 786

thanks I said as I ran into the elevator and pretty sooon I am in Miley's Hospital room conforting her as she cried into my shirt.

**Miley's P.O.V**

"Miles are you Okay" Asked Joe.

"Yeah I decided that me and Jake need to seperate and I kicked him out of my House"I said.

"that a girl"Joe said. I chuckled

"joe you can always cheer me up"I told him.

"whats going to happen to riley"Joe asked

"..."

"I'm guessing he wants no part of her"Joe said as I nodded.

"..."

"...'

I'm going to let you get some sleep see you later "Joe said.

"bye"I said weakly.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

_2 months later_

Man I wish I could tell miley I love her.

__

At mileys house 

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Riley Uncle Joey's coming"I wisphered to Riley.

"Come on Miles Rile down here."I heard Joe say.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Audtions and writers block

**hey everyone I have a major writers blockc and I need Ideas badly so If you have any PM them and I'm having auditons for the part of Jakes New girl friend and Nicks girl friend thanks!**

**Miley is 20 Jake is 21 and Joe is 23**

**Name:first and Last **

**Age:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color: **

**hair Style:**

**Hobbies:**

**Pm or review them !!**

**I'll go for any any Ideas you have just send or PM them to me thanks!**


	4. winners

**here are the winners!!**

Jake's Girlfriend

Name: Crystal Danes

Age: 20

Hair: Dark red, light green and purple highlights (she's a rocker chick

Eyes: Black

Hair Style: down and straight

Hobbies: Playing her guitar and makin' fun of Miley

P.S. This is Jake's "badgirl" stage

Name:Brianna Rosenthal(Brie for short though) Age:19 Hair color:dark brownish

kind of black without the sun

Eye color:chocolaty brown

hair Style:ponytail or half up and half down

Hobbies:volleyball,singing and dancing,going on the computer.


	5. Jake! part 1

**Hey i know what going to happen and you don't!!**

**Maggies P.O.V**

I need joe Joe needs me that why I aptempt to make him mine.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Me and Miley have been Haging around alot

Later at Joes house

miley decided that she wanted to move in with me.

**No P.O.V.**

_**ding dong **_

_**Maggie/**_**Joe/****miley**

**Maggie**

_**Joey **_

**Don't call me that **

**Joe who's at the door**

**An old friend of mine **

_**not just and Old friend.(leans in and kises Joe)**_

**who ever you are get out of our house leave me and Joe alone or I'll file a restraining order.**

_**(Maggie still kissing Joe)**_

**get off of him **

**(Joe pushes Maggie off and maggie's upset he sees the hurt in Miley's eyes and kicks Maggie in the shin and pushes her out of the house)**

**Joe who was that even.**

**An ex- Girlfriend .**

**oh.(she starts to feel better.)**

**I love you miley.**

**"ah Joe i love you Too! I have to go get some thing"Miley said.**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I walked back into our room and started to sing a song by JoJo.

"Never Say Goodbye"

VERSE 1:

Never been in love

Cause a girl like me

Never had someone to care for

Never thought there could be

Someone special for me

And now I'm all in love

Cause a girl like me

Waited patiently for someone

Someone to care for me

And there will never be

CHORUS:

No more lonely, no more just me

I've been there before

Ain't goin no more

And now that you're here I

Never wanna say goodbye love

Never wanna be without you

No more cryin, no denyin'

I'm in love with you

And now that you're here I

I never wanna say goodbye love

VERSE 2:

Now it's time for me

To find out what the first time love could mean

Little scared but its cool

Cause it's worth it

Now I finally fell in love

And I know that it

Gots to be for real (So real)

It's the way that I feel

So come share my world with me

So there will never be

CHORUS

BRIDGE:

So I'm standin here

Arms open wide

Ready to give my heart

I'm sure this time

Love's gonna last for life

Baby I know things change

And there might be some rain

But the clouds are gonna clear

And the sun is gonna shine again

Shine light on our love baby

So let's make it last forever

CHORUS

Da da da da da

Oh

"Miley that was well WOW "Joe said

"you don't remeber"

well..."he was cut off from miley cause riley was screaming.

UPSTAIRS...

"Joe you go in first"I told Joe

"why"

"cause riley has never ever screamed like that!"

"Get your hands off of her"Joe screamed at the person in Riley's room

"NO!!"the person shouted back.shes my daughter.

"Jake please"I asked him.

"Fine"He told me.

"Jake if I find you anywhere whithin 2 miles of riley I call the police!"I told him

"Miley please take me back "Jake asked

"No"I told him while I hid me and riley behind Joe.

"LEAVE JAKE!!"Joe screamed at Jake.

"Fine" Jake snapped.

"Miley it's okay he's gone"

"no joe he hated you."

"i know he knows that and he should fear me"

"Riley only met Jake twice your like her daddy"

"we can arrange that"

"tomorrow lets go over to Nicks and Brie's"

"ok"

Nick/**Joe**

**hello**

Joe its me

**No duh nick so why did you call**

I'm going to propose to Brie

**Nick i'm so happy for you **

joe stop yelling just bring miley and riley over here!

**A/N sorry for the short update I've been really busy I forgot about my birthday party!so review and make me happY!!**


	6. Jake! part 2

**disclamer:i don't own any thing!**

**A/N so okay so in this chapter Jake has major isusses!**

**Nick P.O.V.**

"brie come here"I told brie as I got on one knee.

"brie I love you and want to spend the rest of my live with you, will you marry me"I asked brie as I took out a small velevet box.

"yes Yes I will nick."Brie answered.

After she said that we both ran upstairs to get our guitars.

''do you want to go first or should I."i asked her.

"Can I go first"Brie asked.

"sure"

she started to strum her guitar and sang.

"Some Hearts"

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky

Always stumbling' around in circles

But I must have stumbled into something

Look at me

Am I really alone with you

I wake up feeling like my life's worth living

Can't recall when I last felt that way

Guess it must be all this love you're giving

Never knew never knew it could be like this

But I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me

You're the last thing my heart expected

Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody

Someone who someone who makes me feel like this

Well I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine

Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine

Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

"wow'' was al i could say

"Nick,Nick NICK!"she screamed at me as i pulled out of my trance.

"yeah"

"your turn!"

"yeah sorry"

I sang and strummed my guitar.

"Just Friends"

There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on

No

The truth is I've grown fond

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool we're just friends

And if I had my way

We would talk and talk all day

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

As she walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

When we used to be just friends

(when we used to be)

La la la la

La la la la (yeah)

La la la la (yeah)

When we used to be just friends

At Joes

**Joe's P.O.V.**

"Miley where are you''

" upstairs''

"Joe"

"Yeah"

"rileys door is locked and it doesn't even have a lock on it"

"I'll barge it open then'I told her as I did what I said i'd do.

" miley"

"yeah joe"

"shes gone!"

she started to cry.

"Miley its okay we'll find her."

I saw a note on rileys crib.

_dear miley,_

_I have the kid its okay all you have to do is kiss me one more time and i'll give the kid back thats all and bring Joe with or I'll kill her._

_remeber bring Joe kiss me and leave thats all I'll keep the kid if your not here within 12:30 to 1:30._

_love,_

_Jake _

Miley come here I screamed

" Joe what do you know what happened."

" yes"I told her as I gave her the note.

"Joe call the police NOW!!"

"okay"i told her as I dailed 911.

Operater/Joe

my girlfriends daughter was kidnapped 

Do you know who kidnapped her

yes her Ex-husband Jake Ryan

Jake ryan okay whats her name and the mothers name and your name

Riley Valarie Ryan Miley Ray stewart and Joesph adam Jonas 

Okay do you know where he lives

yes N.Danville Ave.S.

okay did he leave any threats

yes he said that he would kill her if we aren't there by 12:30 to 1:30

any others

yes 

what are they

I'll read you the note 

_dear miley,_

_I have the kid its okay all you have to do is kiss me one more time and i'll give the kid back thats all and bring Joe with or I'll kill her._

_remeber bring Joe kiss me and leave thats all I'll keep the kid if your not here within 12:30 to 1:30._

_love,_

_Jake _

Okay we'll find him and put him in jail if he does do any thing to her thankyou we will call you back later and bring her to your house.By the way what is your adress this is required if we bring back the child.

N.67th Ave W.

thankyou

"miley don't worry there on there way right now(Jake has major isuses!

Were going too!

miley no we can't

well I am joe

(she runs out of the house and then gets in the car and drives off)

_**At Jakes...**_

**Mileys P.O.V.**

when I came in I heard Jake singing a lullaby

Rock a bye baby on the tree top when the wind blows the craddle will fall and...

" Hi miley wheres Joe'' he asked

" at home'

"then I'll may as well hurt her kill is a little to harsh"

"don't jake please I know you love her just please don't her i beg of you!"(he is upstairs and drops riley)

"RILEY!"i screamed as she fell from the banister right as that happened the police came in and arrested Jake and i ran to catch riley.

"you are under arrest for the atempetted murder of Riley Ryan anything you say can be used agianst you in the court"the officer told jake.

"thank you for every thing"I told them as they took Jake and I got in my car.

**Told you he had MAJOR issues! well please review and ta da and any Ideas please send them to me by anything!**


	7. I need more R&Rs!

**Throughout history, there have been tales of raining frogs. These stories, as crazy as they may seem, are actually real events! From Biblical tales of Egyptian storms to British towns suddenly finding themselves covered with frogs falling from the sky, such events are caused when a wind storm passes over a pond or lake teaming with frogs, picking them up and dumping them elsewhere!**

**One recent story, from the Press Democrat news services, was in June of 1997.**

**"CULIACAN, Mexico- It rained toads in the town of Villa Angel Flores.**

**A small tornado whirled up a cluster of toads from a local body of water Saturday night and dropped them all the town in the Pacific coast state of Sineloa, the newspaper El Debate reported Tuesday.**

**Motorists reported the amphibians dropping from the sky around 11 p.m." **

**But these stories are not uncommon - there was a story as recently as June of 2005 when a Belgrade paper reported a similar incident in Serbia.**

**Thousands of tiny frogs rained on a town in north-western Serbia, Belgrade daily Blic reported on Tuesday.**

**Strong winds brought storm clouds over Odzaci, 120km north-west of Belgrade, on Sunday afternoon, but instead of rain, down came the tiny amphibians, witnesses said.**

**"I saw countless frogs fall from the sky," said Odzaci resident Aleksandar Ciric.**

**The frogs, different from those usually seen in the area, survived the fall and hopped around in search of water.**

**Belgrade climatologist Slavisa Ignjatovic described the phenomenon as "not very unusual".**

**"A wind resembling a tornado can suck in anything light enough from the surface or shallow water. Usually it's just dust, but sometimes also larger objects," Ignjatovic told Blic. - Sapa-DPA**

**Hey Peeps I need more reviews and I'm sad cause my frog Died today so **

**:((((((((((((((((((((yeah you want more than review and lets see how much more reviews I can get!!**


	8. Damn, good to know you move on fast

Miley's P.O.V.

The last 2 months have been pretty scary with Jake being carted of to jail and everything. But life has to go on. I called up the stairs "Joe it's time to be awake!" 5 minutes later he's slugs his way down the stairs. I started to laugh, he just looked so adorable. I watched him walk ever to Riley and play with her. I could hear him say

"Good morning darling" and her giggling. I walked up the stairs to take a quick shower. It was still a wonder as to how I got my self in this situation. I mean I love Joe of course and so does Riley. But I'm scared of getting hurt again. Once I got in the shower and the hot water hit my back all my stress was gone. The time flew by so fast I heard Joe knock on the bathroom door and say "Miles you've been in there for a hour and a half."

I quickly finished and put on my robe. Once I walked out of the bathroom I looked at the floor where I assume Joe had put her there. She looked up at me, sighed and shook her head. I picked her up and hugged her and within seconds she was asleep. Joe offered to take her, but when I tried to give her to him she let out a shriek and grasped onto me. He just laughed. It was pretty funny. As I walked down the hall to her bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair. I started to hum the lullaby my mom would sing to me when I was little. After about an hour she woke up and wanted to play.

I walked down the stairs, still in my robe with a towel on my head, and set Riley down in her play pen. I grabbed a jar of peaches and cheerios. I got Riley settled into her high chair and put some cereal on the tray. The phone rang. I answered and put on speaker phone.

"Hello" I said

"Miley this is Jake's girlfriend Crystal"

"Hi?"

" Yeah I'm just calling to tell you that Jake is on bail and wants part custody of his daughter"

"What the hell makes him think that he should have any part of my baby's life?"

"I dunno but he wants to talk to you today."

"Today?"

"Yes thats what I said"

"You know, tell him he can come but, he has to leave you home."

"I'll tell him for sure" I gave Riley the last bit of peaches as I said goodbye.

I knew that this conversation won't be the best but, you know he's her father whether he acts like it or not. So around 2:30 I heard a subtle pounding on the door. I could hear Rileys knee's hit the floor as she crawled to the door. She looked up at me and you could tell that she didn't want me to open the door. I reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"Hey Jake"

"Hi" He looked at Riley and tickled her bare foot. She smiled, let out a small giggle and then went back to a straight face and he continued talking " So I assume Crystal told you that I want part custody of Riley"

"Yeah she did"

"So" You could feel the tension between us as we talked.

He looked at Riley and started to talk.

"Alright so here's the deal I know your a little over protective of Riley,but she is my child too and all I really want is to see my baby at least twice a week"

"I guess so, when do you want her during the week?"

He just had a shocked look on his face and said " Well how about Thursday and Friday's"

"Will over night work?"

" Sure!"

"So what time should I drop her off?"

" I can pick her up."

"Okay what time?

"How about 5:30 in the afternoon on Thursday and I'll drop her off at 10:30 on Saturday?"

"Sounds good." We stepped outside,watched Jake get in his car and drive off with out another word. Joe came out side and put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

All of a sudden there was a dozen bright lights going off. Paparazzi was the last thing this family needed. A reporter walked over to us and started asking us questions like : Is this baby Joe's?, Are you living together?, Are you getting married?, Are you a couple?, How old is this child?, Whose child is she?. I answered other wise they'd never leave us alone. "no, yes, no, I don't know, 8 months, not his." And I walked inside.

It only took a week for the magazine to come out. The headline read : Joe making his way towards reality?. I bought a copy of the magazine while picking up the groceries. As I got in the car I got a call from Joe. I answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Whats up?"

"I just got a call from Nick he needs me to go over to his house to help him with something."

"Alright hun I'm just pulling out of the grocery store."

"Alrighty"

"Bye"

"I love you"

I smiled and said " I love you too."

Once I finally pulled up to the house and carried in the groceries. I walked inside to a screaming 8 month old baby. I took her from the young babysitter. Shit it was Thursday. I set her down to play and packed an overnight bag. And at about 5:30, Jake walked through the door and had picked up his baby. Shortly after Jake Crystal walked in. I looked at her then at the all too familiar growth on her stomach. She was pregnant. I looked over at my ex- husband and said " How far along is she?"

"7 months"

" Damn, good to know you move on fast" I added sarcasm to what I had said.

He just rolled his eyes. After 20 minutes of talking they left with my baby girl and left me alone. I pulled out the magazine and I couldn't wait to read what it said.

**I'm back! Did you like it? Your review means alot!**

**~~ Your personal Dino~~**

**Katie**


	9. Its time to talk

**Authors note: **Alright its been a while since I've updated so heres a new chapter. Its mid-april and Brie is gonna be in this chapter.

Disclaimer!: I hate these things but I only own the rights to the freedom of my imagination and even there I only have a smidge. I don't think that I even mention Joe and his family's last name I have only mentioned that they were rockstars and I'm done disclaiming. :)

* * *

No P.O.V.

Opening the magazine she knew that the article couldn't be anything good. The glossy paper snapped as she reached the page that had a picture of her, Joe, and Riley. She read through it. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Maybe getting involved with a former rockstar when your ex-husband is a movie star.

She looked up from the magazine when she heard the knocking from the front door. As she got up from the couch she tossed the magazine in a basket. Approaching the door the person on the other side opened it themselves.

"Brie" She sighed.

"Gosh Miley, do you ever answer your door?" Brie laughed.

She laughed in return "So why are you here?"

"The guys kicked me out for the afternoon," Brie said. " Where's the baby?"

"Jake and _Crystal_, have her right now" Miley said adding emphasis on Crystal's name.

"Crystal?" Brie was lost.

"Oh yes the girl with the stone cold black eyes, and is 7 months pregnant with Jake's kid, I'm also more than sure that they're getting married."

" Good gosh, 7 months?", She said " Rye just turned 9 months didn't she?"

" Yeah, I didn't serve him divorce papers until she was 4 months." She enjoyed having female company.

" Wow, so he pretty much cheated on you?" Brie was shocked.

" Don't be to surprised, and don't think that Rye was the reason was the only reason we spilt." She added.

" Did it ever cross your mind, in the beginning, that things would have turned out like they did?" She asked she fiddled with her engagement ring that Miley didn't notice yet.

"No of course not, why?" She got curious. Looking down at the 19 year olds hand she started freaking out. "Oh my god! he asked you to marry him!"

"Yeah!," Brie exclaimed. " Just the other day, I was waiting to tell you."

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley?" Brie asked.

"Yeah?" She replied answering the question with a question.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Brie asked her older sister figure. Brianna only had a brother.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. " When's the wedding?"

"Sometime at the end of June." She responded

"Alright so that gives us about 2 months to plan a wedding," Miley heaved. " Let start now."

* * *

"Joe, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Nick asked.

"Nicky, you love her right?" Joe replied.

"Of course!" Joe looked at his younger brother with a smile.

" You care about her and would never to anything to hurt her right?" Joe asked.

"Of course not, and even if I accidently did, Have you seen her brother?" Joe laughed at his brothers comment.

"Well would you love her through the good times and the bad?"

"Joe, aren't these the vows? What are you a preacher?" His brother looked up at him.

"Oh shut up." He finally realized how much he sounded like a preacher.

"So why are you here?" Nick finally asked his brother.

"To help pick a wedding song of course!" Joe was full of enthusiasm.

" Oh god save me now." Nick whined.

Joe pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet. Opening it he rattled names of songs off.

by the time he was done all Nick had heard was "Just the way you are, I've had the time of my life, and not the black eyed peas version the dirty dancing version, or what else"

"How about the song that was playing the first day we met?" Nick asked.

"Which was?" Joe rolled his eyes.

"Hummingbird by nevershoutnever."

"Who?"

"One of her singers."

"Well okay, lets hear it." Nick ran up to her room and got her CD.

"Its catchy" Joe said pulling out his guitar and began strumming to the music. Nick began singing.

_I like you_

_Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me._

_I know that times have been rough, for the both of us._

_But I'll pray,_

_for a change._

Nick thought back to the life that Brie had told him about. Her losing her mom when she was 15 and her dad was so depressed and drunk he beat her.

_You see, this world has lots to offer,_

_But in time we will go talking if this love is what we say it is,_

_I'm sure we will go far._

_And with a girl as sweet as you,_

_There's not much else I can do_

_but fall for you._

Then he remembered at the school dance when they were 17 and he met her for the first time. When he asked her to dance. He had just gotten back from tour the night before, and the song came on and thats when they talked and Nick found himself falling in love with her.

_You know that I'm a wreck_

_And You know I cant breathe_

_At the edge of my seat with each word_

_As the months turn into years_

_just know that I will wait here_

_For you_

_'Cause I pray for a change_

He thought about the first time they broke up and how tough it had been for him. She knew that he would wait for her.

_You see, this world has lots to offer,_

_But in time we will go talking if this love is what we say it is,_

_I'm sure we will go far._

_And with a girl as sweet as you,_

_There's not much else I can do_

_but fall for you._

And now they were gonna get married, have a family and go to college.

_This world has lots to offer,_

_But in time we will go talking if this love is what we say it is,_

_I'm sure we will go far._

_And with a girl as sweet as you,_

_There's not much else I can do_

_but fall for you_

* * *

_Sorry Bri I needed a way for the song to fit and thats what I came up with. :)_

Were you surprised? Well PLEASE review. It would mean the world to me and you would get another chapter Tomorrow.

So just click that little blue button and make me smile. :D

Katie~


End file.
